Deja Vu
by BnBfanatic
Summary: Booth's brain surgery leaves him with a personality change - he has lost the great sense of intuition/gut feeling that made him such a good Agent & it forces Brennan to try to show him by example, just how he used to be. But she fails miserably!
1. Who Are You?

_Okay all – I know there are hundreds of finale themed fics out there now, and trust me when I say that I did try to avoid adding to them. However, none of the other stories were written like I would like to see this finale unfold in Season 5, so I had no choice but to write my own version. _

_My version has Booth's memory loss going back to a few years in the past, then there will also be an added side effect of a personality change that will make Booth loose his own sense of intuition and his gut feeling – forcing Brennan to admit to how much she had come to rely on and even value Booth's unique talent, even going so far as to try to show him by example - just how he used to be. Will that help her learn how to tap into and utilize her own intuition? Or will she fail miserably?_

_Pls let me know what you think. _**:-)**

**Deja Vu**

_Chapter One_

**The total whiteness fades, slowly focusing back in to a different view - that of a hospital bed. A hospital bed containing one Seeley Booth - brain surgery survivor . . .**

Booth awoke – his feelings of disorientation slowly ebbing.

His mind filled with recollection of his all too vivid dream, his heart sank when he realized he was in a the ICU of a hospital rather than a nightclub. Laying in a hospital bed rather than in his own king size bed with his gorgeous wife. His head completely bandaged and aching from surgery, rather than just a slight headache and small cut above his eye from a brawl with a gang member.

His eyes cautiously scanned the room taking it in, afraid to move his eyes or his head too much and aggravate his already throbbing skull. He mumbles something about the weird dream that he had, the words barely audible from the drugged state he was almost thankful to be in. Then he sees her, seated in a chair across the room, she is up and at his side before his eyes have time to adjust – and she is beautiful. Her compelling blue eyes made even more amazingly gorgeous by the redness of crying and the wetness of tears surrounding them.

"You reacted poorly to the anesthesia, you've been in a coma for four days." she had said, his eyes searching her face the whole time trying to recollect a name to go with it. He recognizes the face from his dream, yet now he can't even seem to remember what he called her in that dream. "It seemed so real" he told her.

"What took you so long to wake up?" she asked, sniffing in an effort to prevent her own emotions from taking over and allowing the watershed of her pent up tears to break free. "Ssseemed sooo reeaal" he almost slurred to get the words out, his tongue dry and unsure of how to move after just 4 days of inactivity. "It wasn't real" she informed him, which made his heart sink even further into his stomach as he absorbed what that actually meant. It meant that he _wasn't_ married to this woman, whatever her name was. It meant that he most likely didn't own a nightclub with her. But did it mean they never made love in this world either? He wasn't sure, he knew he felt connected to her somehow but could not, remember how.

"Whooo aarre yoouu?" he asked her in the slow, drugged voice that matched his confusion and sadness.

Brennan's face dropped, a horrified gasp escaping from her lips as she took in those three painful words. She considered herself a woman who was always prepared for anything, a woman quite capable of adapting to any situation. There was nothing she couldn't handle, after all, she had been to Rowanda, to Iraq . . . but this, this disarmed her defenses entirely. She was ill prepared to say the least. Taking a minute to collect her scattered thoughts she finally answered him, "Booth, it's me, Brennan."

Then she flipped into protective mode, in an effort to protect her own heart from more shocks and heartbreak, but also protecting her now confused and scared friend from panicking. She began to evaluate his condition so she would be able to have the Neurologist paged and alert him of just how evasive Booth's loss of memory seemed to be.

"Booth what is the last thing you remember? Do you know remember why you are here, in the hospital?" Booth took a moment to think, unsure of what her words were implying. "I . . . I well, I remember being rescued by chopper from the war, I was a prisoner there. Is that why I am here, from what they . . ." he swallowed hard before continuing, "from . . . what they did to me?" This time Brennan had to force herself not to let her own panic show in her expressions, deciding rather, to just keep him calm and then immediately get Dr. Jurisik, the Surgeon, paged to his room.

"Okay look, I need you to trust me" she said, "Can you do that? Even if you don't remember me, just know that I only have the utmost concern for you and I don't think it's a good idea for you to strain yourself after having just woken up from a coma. I want the Doctor to look you over first now that you are awake. Okay?" she asked him with the gentle nature of a Mother speaking to her child.

"Okay" came the sluggish, almost depressed reply.

"Good, now just lay still and rest while I go have him paged – I will be right back." With that she disappeared through the door making her way to the Nurse's station, still keeping a tight seal on her own emotions and fear since this was not about her.

This, was about her Booth.

_To Be Continued!_

_**Let me know if you think this one is any different from any of the hundreds of other similar fics out there. I plan to make this hilarious as well as emotional.**_


	2. Sergeant Booth?

**Note – after reading this chapter pls read the note at the bottom in regard to where this story is going. **

_**From the end of Chapter One: **_"Good, now just lay still and rest while I go have him paged – I will be right back." With that she disappeared through the door making her way to the Nurse's station, still keeping a tight seal on her own emotions and fear since this was not about her. This, was about her Booth.

**DEJA VU **

**Chapter 2**

_**Inside Booth's Room – George Washington University Hospital ICU . . . **_

Brennan was back in Booth's room awaiting the arrival of the Doctor. Luckily he was in the hospital making his rounds somewhere and not off for the day playing golf somewhere, causing them to wait even longer for his arrival. "Booth, I know you want answers but I just think we should wait until Doctor Jurisik assesses you. Your body has been through a lot in the past few days and I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize your health." Booth looked up at her, his eyes still had a haunting quality about them as they darted back and forth between Brennan's face and the rest of the room, as if he were searching the nether regions of his own mind for answers. "You're not telling me something," he finally said, "I can tell." Brennan looked away, unsure of what to say. "What is it? What's wrong?" his eyes begging her to tell him.

"Booth, no, nothing . . . look please just wait a few more minutes, that's all I ask and then I will be able to explain." with this she moved her hand up to his shoulder squeezing it gently so as not to jolt his still sensitive skull, but also hoping that her touch still had a calming affect on him as it always seemed to in the past. Her memory soaring back to the time spent listening to him in the Arlington Cemetery as he told her of his Sniper past. Angela had been right as always, that there is power in the single touch of a caring hand – even when no words are verbally spoken.

He closed his eyes, he was exhausted already from their short conversation and found it soothing to rest and allowing the warmth of her hand to sooth his groggy and confused mind. "I thought they said he had awakened." came a whispering voice of the talented Surgeon as he witnessed the still closed eyes of the healing Agent. But the sound of the Doctor's voice was enough to startle Booth causing him to rapidly open them, slightly jerking from alarm.

"Welcome Back Agent Booth, how are you feeling? I am told th-" he was quickly interrupted by Brennan.

"Doctor, wait - I need to speak with you for a moment in the hallway if you don't mind." Until she heard the Doctor address him as 'Agent Booth' - Brennan hadn't thought of the how Booth might react if they told him how extensive his memory loss was, without assessing his physical condition from the surgery and coma first. She couldn't bare the thought of him going through any more life threatening emergencies. Turning back to Booth she told him, "Booth, you just take it easy for a couple of minutes, alright? I promise we will be back in no time." Meeting the Surgeon outside the room, Brennan filled him on Booth's condition and just how bad his memory loss appeared to be. "I apologize for interrupting you back there Dr. Jurisik, but I had hoped to tell you what he has expressed to me that had caused me significant concern, and I have to tell you before you speak to him."

"Yes, of course Dr, Brennan. You know I respect your judgment and your opinion. Please, go on."

"There is something you need to know before we go back in there, something I haven't told him yet. Booth not only did not know who I was, but when I asked what his last memory was, he -" she stopped speaking, caught off guard by the shaking that even she could detect in her own voice. A shaking that signified vulnerability that she thought she had buried long ago after the last negative foster child experience she had suffered through. A vulnerability that she thought she could still push back at her own willing, this time however, she was unsuccessful in her attempt. "Dr. Brennan, are you okay?" the concerned Physician inquired, "Take your time, I know can see this has been hard on you – not many people could stand through two hours and 45 minutes of brain surgery – many of our own staff sometimes excuse themselves during the sawing of the skull. Do you need to sit down?"

Brennan swallowed hard trying to pull additional strength from deep within herself, finally able to continue, "No, no I'm fine, thank you. I was just caught off guard when he told me this. Dr. Jurisik, Booth thinks the time is approx 6-7 years ago when he had been held captive as a Prisoner Of War in the Middle East. He . . . he thinks he is here in the hospital due to the torture and beatings that he endured."

She waited to see the reaction of the Surgeon, hoping he would calm her worried mind, tell her this was normal , that it was temporary. That Booth's mind was merely confused from the trauma of the surgery and delirium from the drugs. But sadly this was not to be, she could instantly see the change in the Doctor's facial features, worry lines deepening on his forehead as he looked back through the glass partition to the patient within. Booth's eyes were again closed as he still fought the drugs that threatened to take him back into yet another teasing dream that would confuse him even further.

"Dr. Brennan, I don't want you to be alarmed, on one hand it's a good sign that he remembers some time frame. It is quite possible that this surgery triggered symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that he may very well have ignored for years. This could cause his mind to immediately revert back to the incident that caused his initial PSTD."

I am sure as his brain and surrounding tissues and bone heals, and with perhaps some therapy, he can regain all of his memories. I have seen similar cases where the patient regains all memories within a week. But, I do want to set realistic expectations that it could take longer and he may not get all of his memories back. But that is the worst case scenario. Now, let's get back in there, the sooner I can evaluate Agent Booth's condition, the sooner we can take steps to accelerate his recovery."

"Oh, wait – Doctor, there is one more thing," Brennan grabbed his arm to stop him from heading into the room, "You cannot address him like that for now, it will only confuse him. Right now Booth doesn't seem to remember any of his time as an FBI Special Agent. He thinks he is still a Sniper for the Army Rangers, so trust me, he will respond more favorably to being addressed as, Sergeant Booth."

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

**NOTE: The Dr. addressing Booth as Sergeant does NOT mean they are not going to tell him of his memory loss. You have to allow the story to unfold and it will all work out fine. Right now they are only INITIALLY addressing him like this because he is still too fresh from surgery to have them just BLURT out that he seems to have misplaced 7 years of his life! So stay tuned and don't fret.**


	3. Good News : Bad News

_**Recap from the end Previous Chapter:**_

"_Oh, wait – Doctor, there is one more thing," Brennan grabbed his arm to stop him from heading into the room, "You cannot address him like that for now, it will only confuse him. Right now Booth doesn't seem to remember any of his time as an FBI Special Agent. He thinks he is still a Sniper for the Army Rangers, so trust me, he will respond more favorably to being addressed as, Sergeant Booth." . . ._

**Deja Vu**

**Chapter 3**

Booth slowly opened his eyes as soon as he heard them coming back through the door of his room. He tried to pull himself up a little higher but the throbbing in the back of his head and neck, insisted otherwise. He spoke in a voice that was still more of a sluggish whisper, "Okay now is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Yes, hello Agen- uh . . . Sergeant Booth" the Dr. began.

"Just- 'Booth' - will be fine" came the reply from his patient.

"My name is Dr. Jurisik and I am one of the Chief Neurologist and Surgeon that led up the team involved in the major surgery that you had undergone a few days ago. I believe Dr. Brennan metioned to you that you were also in a coma for a few days immediately following the surgery. Now, typically one of my first post recovery questions would be to ask you what is the last thing you remember, but Dr. Brennan here has informed me that she already asked you that question shortly after you regained consciousness. She was kind enough to share with me, details of just what your last clear memory was of. I do not want to cause you any undue alarm, it is very common for post op patients to experience things like, headaches, memory loss that can vary from days, months to even years, dizziness or vertigo, and eye sensitivity - those are all the most common of the post op complications for the type of surgery you had."

Brennan's eyes never left Booth's face, waiting and watching to see his reaction, but also out of concern for his health since she knew that he would not like what he was about to hear.

"Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you're saying Doc? Do I have some kind of amnesia?!" Somehow Booth managed to keep from getting too upset, not just because the Dr. asked him to remain calm, but more so because of the unpleasnat headache that he he had already experienced earlier, that he wanted to avoid feeling again. He figured if he did have amnesia, that was at the most only a few days, or even a month that he was missing.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. However, the part that I want **you** to focus on is the word 'temporary', because in my experience I have yet to see a patient lose any **permanent** memories other than perhaps 24-48 hours prior to surgery which is perfectly normal as if the brain somehow knows what traumatic experiences it needs to protect us from. It may take some time to get them **all** back, but with patience, time and therapy I expect you to make a full recovery, I will just feel more secure about that prognosis after I have run a few tests just to rule anything we may have unforeseen, out."

He would have had to have been blind as well, to miss the look that passed between the Dr. and the attractive woman standing next to the Doctor. "Wait a minute, don't think that I didn't just see that - what the hell was that look for?! There is still something you are not telling me isn't there?!! Look, you better start talking and fill me - now! I have a right to know what else is wrong!"

Suddenly Booth's blood pressure was nearing the level that would set off alarms within the nurses station, the heart rate monitor next to his bed was already beeping as they neared their own warning alarm levels. The throbbing at the base of his skull beginning to make it's presence known again due to the increase in blood pressure and the intense aggravation he was feeling.

"Mr. Booth I need you to relax, there is nothing life threatening going on here, please just lay still and I need you to take some slow, deep breaths." the Dr. warned as he gently pressed Booth's shoulders back down against the pillows. Brennan moved to the other side of the bed so she was now positioned to Booth's left. She reached out and placed her hand gently on the side of his face, she could see the showings of tremendous pain, physical and emotional, evident in his furrowed expression. "Booth, look at me." she commanded as she used her hand to guide his face towards her own as she leaned fwd to look directly into his pain filled orbs. "Booth? You need to trust me when I tell you this, you are getting more worked up that you need to, and more importantly more than you body can handle so soon after major surgery." Booth began to relax the instant his brown eyes locked onto her own sapphire colored eyes.

"Good, now I promise we will explain everything to you right now, but we can't do that unless you can promise me something in return. You need to promise me that you will remain calm until the Doctor has gotten through his entire report of your condition. Okay? Will you do that for me, please?" she knew he didn't recognize her yet but she also knew somehow, that he eventually would. She couldn't explain why she knew, just that she knew.

Maybe that is what Booth was always referring to as his "gut instinct" she thought, but then she shrugged it off since she still felt that this theory of his had absolutely no scientific basis whatsoever.

Booth took in a deep, cautious breath, "Alright, but I am agreeing not only because I realize now, that the pain I experience when I **do** get upset, is worse than I anticipated. But also because . . . you said please." He then smiled at her for the first time since he had awoken. The first time in over 4 days since he had last smiled at her through the window of the room in ER when he was being prepped for surgery. His smile gave her more hope that her Booth was still there, while at the same time is also nearly broke her heart knowing that today, he was smiling at a stranger.

As the Surgeon and Brennan both released their protective holds on the man in the bed, the Doctor began to give Booth an update on his condition. "Now Booth, I understand your last memory may have been of the war in which you ended up in captivity, is that correct? I mean about that being your last memory?"

Booth simply nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop as they say, for he just knew something else was wrong.

"Well, then I am sure you think you are here in the hospital from injuries received during that time in captivity, but I have to tell you Booth - that it isn't exactly the case. You are here because of a small benign tumor that was discovered in your brain, this tumor began to grow and press on pressing on nerves that caused you to display some of the more serious symptoms. Symptoms that presented themselves in the form of hallucinations that had been going on for quite some time. This caused us enough alarm that we had to remove it immediately."

Booth again remained silent as he took in this unexpected news, he looked shocked, saddened and worried all at the same time. Brennan reached down taking his hand in her own, squeezing tightly to reassure him that he was not alone in this. Gently rubbing the back of his hand with her fingers.

The Doctor continued, "Now I typically hate to use the old good news/bad news frame of reference but in this case I think it's the best way to explain things. The good news is that your surgery was successful in removing all of the tumor and connecting tissue without damaging the brain itself. The less than good news, which might be a better way to label this, is that you seem to have suffered some temporary memory loss. I emphasize the word temporary.

Now, before you become too alarmed by this, I want to preface that I believe you will make a full recovery of all of your memories in time, excluding quite possibly losing just a matter of hours or in the worst case scenario – days prior to your surgery." Booth looked at the Doctor while letting his words sink in. Then he slowly looked turned his eyes towards the beautiful woman at his side, whom had been holding his hand and obviously cared about his well being. "So, then I must know who** you** are, but I just cannot remember?" Booth questioned.

"Yes Booth, you do know me and I want you to know that I am here and I am not going anywhere. I will remain by your side through your recovery and if you will let me, I want to help you get your memories back." She smiled a sad smile that never quite reached her eyes.

The Doctor watched the affectionate interaction before speaking again. "Now, Booth I do need to ask you to humor me while I order those tests I mentioned just as a precaution to rule out any undue swelling or broken blood vessels that might be adding pressure to the area of which the tumor was removed. Don't be alarmed by this, it is standard procedure when someone experiences any Post Op side affects such as your amnesia. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to get those ordered and I will be back in to check on you later. I think it is best if I allow Dr. Brennan here to bring you up to speed on the amount of time you seem to be missing. Just know that I believe this is temporary and I need you to keep that in mind while you listen to what she tells you."

Dr. Brennan, are you comfortable with bringing him up to speed on that? I just assumed you would be able to do that with more understanding since you have known him for so long. After Brennan agreed the Doctor disappeared into the hallway to get the tests and lab work ordered. Booth looked to Brennan, he still hadn't spoken much which she knew was very unlike the Booth she had come to know and love. That concerned her now more so than him not knowing who she was.

She hadn't realized that she was just staring back at him – until he finally said something, snapping her attention back to the current situation.

"So, if you are a Doctor then, were you also involved in my surgery? Is that how I know you?" he said as a slight grimace of pain crossed over his face as the sluggishness from the coma wore off more and more, causing him to be almost hyper aware of the increasing pain in his skull. Brennan didn't miss a beat, discreetly reaching down to Booth's side and depressing the button on the morphine drip that was vital to management of his post surgery pain.

"Well, yes and no. I was **in** the Operating Room during your entire surgery, but I wasn't involved per say. You asked me to be in there with you so that I could monitor what was being done and alert them if they were 'screwing up' as you had put it. I am not a medical Doctor Booth, I am a Forensic Anthropologist, and I - wait a minute, you are jumping ahead a little too fast, there are some things that are a lot more important that I need to explain to you first." she was feeling flustered know this had to be done, nervous of how he would react.

"Booth your amnesia is a little more extensive than you realize, the last memory you mentioned having . . . well, that occurred over 7 years ago." She waited for him to absorb that most shocking piece of the information before she continued.

Booth stared at her, his eyes open much wider than before, his mouth now hanging slightly ajar. He closed his eyes laying back against the pillow as he thought about the bomb she had just dropped on him. She waited for him to speak not knowing how to comfort him.

"So what you are really telling me is . . . that I have just lost 7 years of my life? Just like that?" he questioned, opening his eyes and looking to hers for answers.

"Booth you have to believe that it is temporary, if you don't believe that, then what is the point of even trying to remember anything. Now I need you to hear me out and then we can discuss the best plan of action. I know how you like to have a plan – even if you don't know that about yourself." Booth kept his gaze affixed on her as she continued.

"You are a Special Agent for the FBI and you have been for quite some time now. I am your partner though I am not an Agent of the FBI but rather a Liaison – I work for the Jeffersonian Institute and together you and I solve crimes. I know this is a lot to take in, and I have an idea on whom we can go to for help in getting back your memories. You and I have developed a friendship, both professional and personal, with an FBI Psychologist, Dr. Lance Sweets, and though personally I never really used to believe in this particular treatment method , I do believe that it may be the key to unlocking your misplaced memories. It's called Hypnotherapy."

She waited to let him accept this news, she purposely broke the news to him in stages to allow him time to realize the magnitude of his memory loss.

"Wow, " he barely muttered taking in a deep breath before continuing - this is worse than I expected. You are telling me that I have not only lost 7 years of my life, but that I have also lost an entire career?!" Brennan quickly noticed out of the corner of her eye, the digital numbers on his blood pressure monitor were starting to increase again. She reached out to hold his arm hoping her touch would calm him again but this time even that wasn't working.

"Not only that," he continued verbalizing his shock and frustration, but that means that if I don't get my memories back, that career is **over**! I know enough about the FBI – to know that. So what else haven't you told me? I can tell by the look on your face that there is more. Tell me! I deserve to know just how much I have missed in the last 7 years! Do I have a family? Are you and I involved in any relationship other than professional?! Tell me what I need to know!" his hands clenched into tight fists over his own lack of control over what had happened to him – his face now slightly reddened by this ever increasing blood pressure, the monitors now nearing alarm inducing levels once again.

"Booth you need to calm down, I cannot tell you anything else if you are this upset. I now think that maybe . . ." she paused to re-gain control of her voice as her emotions were becoming more evident with every word. "Maybe we were wrong in telling you this so soon after waking up." She was now starting to panic herself, not wanting to be the cause of him suffering a stroke or any other physical setback whatsoever.

Her panic increased when she saw Booth grab at his head with both hands, crunching his eyes shut as if he were in pain. "Aaauugghh my head!" he yelled out, "what . . .what's hap-pen-ing?!"

The head Nurse whom had been watching the monitors for all of the rooms in ICU, came rushing into Booth's room, "What is going on in here?!" she demanded. "Mr. Booth, what's wrong are you in pain, can you hear me?!" she was nearly shouting trying to assess the situation so she could determine the appropriate action to take.

"Mmy- my head." was all Booth could manage to say, his eyes still screwed shut – the look of pain on his face was agonizing and Brennan felt her own head starting to ache as though his pain was her own.

Then while the Nurse was paging the Doctor on the intercom located on the wall right above Booth's bed – the Agent's arms went slack as he slumped back down against the pillows, his eyes rolled back into his head showing nothing but the bloodshot whites of his eyes for a second, and then there was nothing but silence in the room as Brennan held her breath in, trying hard to control her panic. The Nurse grabbed Booth's wrist and began to check his breathing, his pupils, and the monitors so that she could give the Doctor his vital signs the second he came into the room.

"What happened?!" came the deep voice of Dr. Jurisik as he entered the room in a hurried pace, thankfully only being a few rooms away when he got the page. He looked at Brennan for answers and all she could manage to say was, "It's . . all my fault. I. . . I **did** this to him. You have to help him, please!!" she pleaded.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

**Sorry for the cliffie! I will make it better don't worry! :-)**


	4. Complications!

_From the Previous Chapter: _

"_What happened?!" came the deep voice of Dr. Jurisik as he entered the room in a hurried pace, thankfully only being a few rooms away when he got the page. He looked at Brennan for answers and all she could manage to say was, "It's . . all my fault. I. . . I **did** this to him. You have to help him, please!!" she pleaded._

_Continued . . ._

**A/N: The medical complications and descriptions below, are in no way backed up by any scientific fact or research on my part. It all came from my weird head but I think you will agree that it does sound like a plausible complication. I just don't want anyone reviewing and telling me my facts are wrong – because they are not facts at all. LOL**

**DEJA VU**

**Chapter IV**

"Dr. Brennan, just calm down, take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened." came Doctor concerned request.

"He . . . he . . . I -" she stared at her now unconscious partner and friend, then snapped back into her logical and almost monotone self, "I had told him that it is actually 7 years that he seems to have forgotten. He was starting to get very agitated and then he grabbed his head and seemed to be suffering from some intense occurrence of pain. Please, please tell me he is going to be okay." she pleaded, not usually allowing her own emotions to be so evident.

The Dr. told her he would know more once they took a look under the hood – his slang way of saying he would need to take a look inside Booth's head to see what was really going on and rule out any major occurrences or Post-Op complications. After he started his own quick assessment of Booth's condition, his patients eyes started to flutter and within seconds, he was relieved to see Booth's eyes looking directly at him, though the eyes were still squinting in pain.

"Mr. Booth, I need you to tell me how you feel. Are you still experiencing any increased pain in the back of your head? Can you understand what I am saying?" the latter question was his way of checking for signs of hemorrhagic stroke, which is caused by a broken blood vessel. Or, an aneurysm.

"Yes, and . . . yes" came the very weak reply. "What is happening Doc?" he asked, his voice not much higher in intensity than a whisper.

"All of your vitals are returning to normal with the exception of your blood pressure and you are running a slight temperature – now that could just mean that you have some mild infection at the surgical site. I am going to order some additional and stronger antibiotics to be added to your IV as a precaution.

I had already ordered the tests I mentioned to you earlier - but I want to step it up and get them done immediately. Someone will be in with a gurney any minute to take you downstairs for the scans. I will then rush them through radiology and bring the results in to review with you and Dr. Brennan."

Then the Dr. added, just for insurance purposes more than anything, "Given the amnesia, I need to ask this, are you still okay with Dr. Brennan having full disclosure of all test results, and updates on your condition and such?"

Booth's eyes slowly moved to his left to look at her, making sure he kept his actual head, perfectly still. "Well, yeah. I mean I guess if I trusted her enough to ask her to be in the OR during my surgery, then I obviously trust her completely." he offered her a small half smile, attempting to bring a smile to her far too somber and concerned face. Brennan squeezed his hand to reassure him as well, hoping to somehow pass some of her own strength into his weak body through her tight grasp. The gurney was brought in and Booth was whisked out of the room for the scans and more lab work ups. In just under 2 hours he was resting back in that same room – still in ICU until they could assess the test results and make sure no additional surgery would be needed.

Brennan called Angela while she waited, her friend always had a calming influence on her, just as Booth used to have. Brennan caught herself mourning for the loss of her partner in a sense, then just as she had ended her call, Angela assuring her she would inform the rest of the team of the update on Booth's condition, she heard her name being called.

"Dr. Brennan." The Doctor announced as he came up behind her near the waiting room where she had gone to make her calls.

"Yes Dr. Jurisik, how did it go? Is Booth back in his room yet?" she eagerly queried.

Your partner had another episode of pain while inside the MRI tube, we had to pull him out and administer a higher dose of morphine and a slight sedative to reduce his blood pressure. We did get some good pictures and I know this may sound insensitive but we did manage to get some slices of film before and during his episode, which might show us what's causing the spikes in blood pressure and pain. You can go be with him now, just don't say or do anything that might initiate any kind of negative reaction since we know from his first incident, that it is one of the things that seems to trigger an episode."

Brennan slipped quietly into Booth's room, taking in his still too pale skin tone, and the peaceful way he was now sleeping off the additional Morphine and sedatives. One would never know that just 30 minutes ago he had been in enough pain to loudly scream out from within the MRI unit. The only time she had even heard a scream come from her partner's mouth was when they were in the 'Fun House" during an investigation and Booth was caught off guard by of all things, a Clown! The memory made her laugh out loud slightly in remembrance.

Booth's eyes slowly opened upon hearing her barely audible chuckle. This was the second time she notice how in sync with each other they had become. According to the Nurses, the only times he seemed to awaken - was when she was in the room. The first time she started to notice how in tune with her he was, had been when he had awoken just after she deleted the story she had written, she was curious if the dream he had mentioned was anything like her story. She would have to wait to find out more about his dream.

"Hey." came the voice from atop the hospital bed. "Hey." she replied, walking up to his side and naturally grabbing his hand in her own.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, "Do you recall having another episode during the testing?"

Booth nodded his answer to her second question then added, "I'm fine. Now don't go making more out of it, I'm sure I brought it on myself by being tense." he said, trying to convince himself of that more than anyone else. "Booth, you can believe whatever you want to believe but until I hear from the Doctor, just what your test results are, I am not going to be comfortable with your theory. No offense." she added with a grin. "None taken." he responded as he matched her grin, touched by her obvious concern for him. He wished he could remember more about her - he was sure that he was missing some amazing memories!

Just then the Doctor came into the room, he had films in his hand. Every room in ICU contained a light box on one of the walls for which the medical staff could use to read MRI and other films. Silently he walked over to the light box and within minutes and the flick of the light switch, the most precise films of Booth's head were instantly illuminated. Turning back towards Booth and Brennan he began to fill them in on just what he suspected was the cause of Booth's bouts with moderate to severe spikes in pain.

"Well Agent Booth," Brennan had informed the Dr. that the title was now safe to use, since Booth now knew the extent of his memory loss. "Despite the fact that we had to stop midway through the test after Agent Booth's flare up, I couldn't have asked for better films. I think your having an episode in the midst of the test, was actually a blessing in disguise."

He then continued, using his red laser pen to attract the duo's attention to a significant section of the film. "You see here, this darkened spot the size of a large grape? Well, it is just what I had suspected might be the problem. It is just one of the handful of Post-Op complications that can rise up during the first 30 days following any type of brain surgery. It's not a _common_ complication, but I wouldn't say it's exactly **rare** either – if that makes sense."

"So, Doctor what does this mean? Is this a serious condition? Does it warrant more surgery?" Dr. Brennan fired off her numerous questions as Booth just stared at the films in shock, and though he would never admit this out loud . . .in** fear**.

"Actually, I would refer to it more as a type of 'procedure' rather than surgery. This shape you are looking at by all indications, is a cyst. Rather, a fluid filled sack taht is typically caused by an infection in the area. The cyst is easily aggravated by specific incidents such as, a sudden increase in blood pressure which causes the surrounding blood vessels to swell and press on the cyst. Or, certain swift movements of the head can also create aggravation."

He continued, "What we need to do, is to drain the cyst, then we will test the fluid to determine what type of infection we are dealing with. Usually we find that it is one that can be easily treated, unlike Staph which is what we don't want to find as it is more serious." Brennan squeezed Booth's hand tighter at hearing the mention of possible Staph. She knew how nasty that bug was. She was glad he said it was commonly a lesser type of infection.

"So how it works is, we would administer a local anesthesia since we do need Booth to be awake for just the intial part of the procedure to make sure we are in the right place. I know we have the films but, without knowing exactly which part of the cyst is actually pressing on certain section of his brain or which blood vessels, we cannot fully be sure we are draining it sufficiently. Once we ascertain that we have pinpointed the appropriate area, then we can increase the anesthesia for the remainder of the procedure."

"We will use a portable CT scanning unit, three quarters through the procedure, to determine whether we have indeed relieved enough of the pressure to alleviate the symptoms. Agent Booth, you will not be in any pain, you will only feel slight pressure when we are in the right place, your reporting the feeling of pressure will be our only alert that we are there, in the area that triggers your symptoms. We will have medication within your IV that will keep your blood pressure from increasing, yet not allowing it to fall dangerously low either."

"So, are you both still with me so far?" he asked.

Booth and Brennan both simply nodded, not sure of how to react at this point.

"Good, so once he is stable and prepped, we would then using a special type of needle that will be inserted into the cyst, draining as much of the liquid as we can safely remove. Next, we remove the needle and insert a thin shunt that will allow us to continue to monitor and drain the area as needed since it could very well continue to fill back up for a while until we not only rid the infection, but also until he is at least a couple of weeks into the entire healing time line."

"This is really not an invasive procedure and this shouldn't by any means lengthen your hospital stay, or your recovery in general. Oh, and I do have some possible good news about this that I wanted to save for last." he added, piquing their curiosity.

Booth spoke up for the first time since the Doc came into his room with the films, "How could there possibly be any good news about . . . (he pointed to the eerily lighted films) that?!" he asked.

"I was hoping you would ask that. Well, one of the reasons I was running the new MRI in the first place, was because, after hearing of the extent of your amnesia I had already suspected swelling or this type of cyst. Many of the worst amnesia cases I have seen, or even read about in Medical Journals, have typically been caused by something of this nature."

Dr. Jurisik walked over closer the Booth's bed, standing just next to Brennan. "What I am saying is, most, if not **all** of your memories Agent Booth, could very well return once the pressure from the cyst has been relieved."

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter, the story even went in a different direction that I had initially intended, but I find it best if I go with the flow of my brain.**_


	5. Deja Vu

_**Author's Note: I am SOOOO Sorry it took me so long to update. I had family in town for two weeks and so many activities etc. that I never had time. I will update my other story ASAP as well (Mistaken Identity) I promise!**_

_**From the Previous Chapter:**_

"_Well, I was hoping you would ask that. One of the reasons I was running the new MRI in the first place, was because, after hearing of the extent of your amnesia I had already suspected swelling or this type of cyst. Many of the worst amnesia cases I have seen, or even read about in Medical Journals, have typically been caused by something of this nature."_

_Dr. Jurisik walked over closer the Booth's bed, standing just next to Brennan. "What I am saying is, most, if not all of your memories Agent Booth, could very well return once the pressure from the cyst has been relieved."_

**DEJA VU**

**Chapter V**

After hearing the explanation of Booth's condition and recommended treatment posed by the Surgeon, Booth automatically looked toward Brennan as if searching for some kind of reassurance, it was an impulse that made him realize that he obviously had trusted her judgment and opinion prior to losing his memories.

"Booth, it doesn't sound like you have any choice, I think you have to get this done as soon as possible." Brennan offered her input after seeing the look of uncertainty in her partner's eyes.

"Will, um . . . - will you go in with me again?" he nervously asked her. "I mean, obviously I trust you if I asked you to be in there with me for the first surgery."

"Dr. Jurisik?" Brennan looked across at the Dr. to make sure he would allow it again, she knew she had been lucky to even get him to approve the first time.

"Well Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, the way I look at it, it is obvious that the two of you have some kind of powerful connection and I do feel that is what helped make the initial surgery as success. Post-Op complications such as the one Booth is experiencing now, is not uncommon. It's a fairly quick procedure and I see no harm in having you in the room while it's done. Now if you will excuse me once again, I need to go clear my schedule and get washed up. Booth, someone will be in to prep you and take you to the OR."

With that, the Dr. left the room. Brennan grabbed Booth's hand tighter than before, mainly to remind him that someone was there for him. Someone who cared.

_**3 Hours Later . . .**_

Booth's procedure could not have been more successful. The Doctors were able to easily spot the Cyst once they got the High Tech, slim scope inserted into the back of Booth's head, just at the base of his skull. The cyst was drained, a shunt inserted and Booth was now in recovery.

Brennan was seated in her usual spot, having pulled a chair over as close to Booth's bedside as possible. This time she had no laptop to type on, no magazines to read, she wanted nothing to distract her and cause her to miss the moment he awakened. She felt a combination of anxiety and apprehension, missed with excitement and hope as she waited to see if this time, he remembered her.

The Surgeon informed Dr. Brennan that Booth would be out now for at least 3 more hours following this latest surgery. However, now knowing of the Agent's intolerance for the general anesthesia that was typically used during surgeries – they had to use an alternate method that also consisted of a mixture of other drugs that would counter effect the adverse reaction he had experienced the last time.

Booth had felt nothing but slight pressure and tugging since they had given him plenty of localized injections to numb the area completely. Using a slim, High Tech scope that was inserted into the base of his skull, they had located the cyst by asking him to use different motor skills while observing him for any increase in the symptoms he was having, combined with a Fluoroscopic X-ray device that gave them a view of the surrounding nerves, blood vessels etc. and a slight darkening indicating the diameter of the fluid filled cyst- then once they knew they were in the right spot, they were finally able to put him completely under anesthesia for the insertion of the shunt and subsequent draining the infected fluid from the cyst. Brennan had watched with interest as they monitored the draining of the cyst by watching the darkening that had appeared on the Fluoroscopic machine, slowly reduce to the size of a pea.

Now, as she sat next to Booth, she carefully watched his monitors for any signs of distress or signs of his return to consciousness, alternating from that to staring at the steady rise and fall of his chest, to then watching the peaceful look on his face that she hoped alluded to the fact that the worst was over for him . . . for . . . for_** them.**_

She thought back to the moment when he had watched the dark spot on the screen that was connected to the fluoroscopic device, slowly reduce in size - going from the circumference of a small plum, to that of a small pencil eraser. Was that small amount of fluid really all that held the key to unlocking all of Booth's hidden memories? During the draining of the cyst, she had envisioned Booth's missing memories returning little by little as she watched each ounce of infected fluid as it was sucked into the large syringe. The shunt was invaluable since if his memories did return, then that tiny shunt was going to keep them from slipping away from him again.

Brennan had called her team at the Jeffersonian shortly before they took Booth into the OR, she had brought them up to speed and they were now all once again, impatiently waiting in the waiting room, for Booth to awaken so they could finally see him. Booth had been in his coma the last few times they had been in his room, but they all had agreed with Brennan that should Booth's memories still be missing or even spotty upon awakening this time, that they would not go into his room to visit him today. They agreed it would only make their friend more frustrated and stressed because it would remind him just how extensive his memory loss actually was.

They were all hopeful that he would be fine and that they could see him today. It had been 5 days since they had last seen him conscious – though it seemed like even more time had passed and they all missed his charming, energetic presence.

The head Nurse whom was overseeing the Recovery wing, had just left the room after replacing Booth's IV and emptying the bag that held the fluids that continued to drain from the shunt. The fluids helped them to monitor his antibiotics since they would be able to tell when the infection was starting to recede, based on whether the draining fluid was cloudy or clear. Right now, is was somewhere in the middle.

Brennan felt a sense of Deja Vu as she watched him lay unconscious in recovery. She knew there would be one major difference this time however, compared to the last time 5 days ago. Last time he had only been in recovery for 30 minutes when his blood pressure plummeted, enough to set off alarms at the Nurses station. The Dr. was paged immediately and after some intense moments where Brennan had to step back out of the way, and watch as her partner disappeared behind several medical staff, some of whom were injecting him with various concoctions such as blood pressure stabilizers among other emergency treatments. While another hovered over Booth's head using a respiratory aid bag to forcefully pump air into his lungs to keep him breathing.

She discovered later than his blood pressure had dropped to a near fatal level, but thanks to the fast acting staff and the experienced Doctor, they had been able to stabilize him though it did take about 45 minutes before he was out of immediate danger. The Doctor had explained that what had happened – that this type of complication was typically caused by an adverse or allergic reaction to anesthesia and that she should make sure that for _**any**_ future surgeries the Agent may need in the future, that they alert the medical staff to this serious aversion.

The experience had left Brennan exhausted, but had also made her brutally aware of just how deep her feelings for this man had become. _~ I love you Seeley Booth ~_ she had unknowingly whispered out loud during the worst of his downturn in recovery. She had felt the need to voice those thoughts at that moment in case the worst happened and he did not survive.

Brennan shook her head – shaking off the memories of that horrible day. Suddenly she caught a movement, ever so slight on Booth's forehead – a barely detectable frown, a crinkling of his brow.

She sat up further in her chair, tightening her grip on his hand. "Booth?" she waited . . . "Booth, can you hear me?" then standing up, she leaned further over his bed to get a closer look at his face, watching for any other signs of movement. "Booth, you are in recovery, everything went fine and you are going to be okay."

She wanted him to hear that news in hopes that subconsciously, he would be less afraid to allow himself to regain full consciousness.

Then she noticed his eyes squeezing more tightly shut, as if he were in pain, a sluggish moaning coming from his mouth again leading her to believe he was starting to awaken to more pain than he should be forced to endure. She quickly pressed the call button to summon the Nurse.

"He's in pain!" she stated sternly as soon as the Nurse entered the sliding glass door, "He seems to be starting to come around but I can tell, he is in more pain than he should be in. Booth does **not **moan out loud like that unless the pain is tremendous – semi-conscious or not!" she informed the woman who had already begun to set up the Morphine drip. They hadn't wanted to risk starting that too soon solely based on what happened to him last time in recovery. They had to wait to make sure that the assortment of drugs used to sedate him this time, were more tolerable to the unfortunate man's body.

"The relief will be almost instantaneous Dr. Brennan, you can already see the lines around his eyes, softening a bit." the Nurse pointed out, wanting to ease Brennan's worried mind. She was touched by the love and concern that was all but emanating from the woman. It was obvious how deeply she cared about the bandaged man in the bed, obvious how much she loved him.

The Nurse smiled and continued speaking as she headed towards the door, "I will go page the Doctor and let him know that Mr. Booth is starting to come around. I am sure he will want to check in on him right away. You just call me again if you need anything else Dr. Brennan, and don't worry, your friend here will be just fine." Brennan hadn't taken her eyes off of Booth's pale face, not pausing to even give the Nurse a quick glance. "Come on Booth, your pain should be dissipating so it is safe to allow yourself to wake up now, I promise." she said, her voice hopeful and positive.

Booth faintly started to become aware of a voice, mingled in with the sound of a steady beeping noise. That voice sounded nice, he wanted to hear more as he fought his way towards it.

"Booth, it's me – Brennan. Please come back to me Booth. Please don't make me wait another 4 days this time. You are going to be okay, I just need you to open your eyes, please." she hadn't even realized that she was pleading with him. The next thing Booth became aware of was light, as he fought to find enough strength to just get his eyelids to open, the darkness he had been seeing was now getting slowly lighter. The voice he was hearing, getting slightly louder.

Brennan watched, holding her breath in as if saving it for later, while she saw his long dark eyelashes start to flicker, much like that of a butterfly's wings opening for the first time. Slowly the lashes raised up to be replaced by shiny brown eyes that now appeared below them.

Brown eyes looking directly into crystal blue.

"Booth!" Brennan said as she finally released the breath she had been holding. "Booth you are okay, you are in recovery and everything went perfectly. Can you hear me? Are you feeling okay? Do you still feel pain?" she fired off question after question just from the adrenaline that was pumping through her, replacing the anxiety she had felt prior to him waking up.

Booth started to speak, his voice tired and raspy, "Wha- . . . I . . you -"

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry all! I had to leave it here but I promise not to leave you hanging like I did before this chapter! I will update ASAP!! What was Booth trying to say? Does he have his memory back? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	6. What's In A Name?

**_NOTE_** I am thinking of creating a new section under "Communities" that will house all Booth centric and H/C fic. Just cuz I am missing reading good fic that is not all FLUFF and/or all Brennan. I want to house fics that are about Booth AND Brennan of course. But, no AU, no married with children fics, no Brennan H/C. I just am tired of the same old stories popping up on the new story page. I haven't read a new story from there in months cuz none of them sound exciting or action packed. If anyone has any fics that would be perfect for this new Boothcentric Community, pls send me a message with the title and author. THANK YOU!

_**From the Previous Chapter: **_

_Brown eyes looking directly into crystal blue._

_"Booth!" Brennan said as she finally released the breath she had been holding. "Booth you are okay, you are in recovery and everything went perfectly. Can you hear me? Are you feeling okay? Do you still feel pain?" she fired off question after question just from the adrenaline that was pumping through her, replacing the anxiety she had felt prior to him waking up._

_Booth started to speak, his voice tired and raspy, "Wha- . . . I . . you -"_

**DEJA VU**

**Chapter VI**

"Booth, what is it, what are you trying to say? Listen to me, it's okay – **_you_** are okay." Brennan told him, in an effort to calm his confused and drugged mind. Yet she was unsuccessful at calming her _own_ mind and racing heart. She was suddenly unsure if she could handle it is he still did not recognize her. If he once again did not recognize the very face that he had looked at nearly every day for almost 5 years.

Booth turned his head though at a snail's pace, careful not to cause himself more discomfort than he already felt, he turned his head further towards the direction of her soothing voice, uttering back just one single word . . . "Bones?"

Brennan's eyes closed almost as a reflex, letting out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding since he first started coming around. She had never been as happy to hear one single word – as she was right now. The nickname that he had mercilessly teased her with from day one, now made her melt. Mainly from relief in knowing that the procedure had indeed been successful in releasing the memories that had been trapped in his head. Trapped from a few measly ounces of fluid almost like a dam in a river that blocked the largest debris from flowing freely, yet allowing some smaller things to get by. It all seemed so simple now, as simple as her now favorite 5 letter word – **_Bones._**

"Booth" she said, as tears that she hadn't been expecting since she rarely cried, began to fall down her flushed cheeks. "You remember me?" she asked with some slight trepidation, uncertain if perhaps she only_ thought_ she heard him utter her nickname.

"What?" Booth asked, still dazed and groggy. "uh, oh yeah . . . my memory. Well . . . I remember **_you."_** He said with a slowly growing smile.  
But, I guess we'll have to see if I have regained all of my memories. Right now I have a lot of things running through my head and it's hard to decipher which ones are actual memories and which ones almost seem as though they came from some TV show, or a Novel." (little nods at the Bones' Series and Brennan's book).

"In all honesty though Bones, I don't know how I could have ever forgotten you in the first place." he paused, closing his eyes for but a second, "And I . . . well . . . I'm sorry. For what I put you through. I know that must have been hard for you and I would never intentionally cause you pain. You do know that, right?" he asked with all the sincerity he could muster. His voice still barely above a whisper as he still fought against the drowsiness from the sedating meds and the throbbing in the back of his head and neck.

Brennan squeezed his hand tightly, lifting their intertwined hands up to lay them atop his chest, directly over his heart. "Booth." she said as she leaned closer to his face making sure to look right into his soulful eyes, "You have nothing to apologize _for_. Please, I know that this was all out of your control and I know how you hate that. I am just happy that you are still here, with me and. . . alive." the last word catching in her throat as she realized how close it had come and how easily she could be looking at his corpse. She quickly tried to shake those thoughts from her head, struggling to push the unexpected emotions she was feeling, further to the back ground of her mind.

Booth reached up with his other hand, cautious of the taped IV needle that lay threaded through the vein on the back of his hand. He tenderly pushed away the remaining tears that were still spilling from her marine blue eyes, a blue made even more magnificent by the glistening of unshed tear drops. "Thank you for staying with me, I don't know what I would have done if I had awoken alone. Seeing you here, made me more happy to be alive than I have ever felt before. And thank you for going with me into the OR again. I know that was a lot to ask of you and I appreciate that you agreed - both times.

"Booth, I would like nothing more than to just stay here with you like this, talking. But I really should check on the Doctor, to find out where he is. I just want him to look you over and make sure everything is okay and the sooner, the better. I promise you, we will talk more after he has finished, okay?."

"Awe come on, can't you just wait a _few_ more minutes? I would rather you told me about how the surgery went anyway, you know how to explain things to me unlike most Doctors who tend to speak over everyone's head, or at least over mine." he said as he smiled, knowing she hated when he made negative comments about his own intelligence. Brennan did hate when he did that, when he was self deprecating in regard to his own brilliance. Unbeknown to Booth, Brennan secretly felt that he was actually one of the most intelligent men that she had ever known.

Sure, she knew he was not at her level when it came to IQ or 'book smarts' and such, but she constantly found herself in complete awe of the unique combination that consisted of his unwaivering bravery, or rather bravado, the uncanny intuition and brilliance of which he was able to read people and how he could easily interpret the unspoken word merely by reading facial expressions and body language – that innate trait was probably what she was most in awe of, if she were forced to pick just one.

"Booth, you constantly underestimate yourself and it bothers me when you do that. You really don't know that others see you in a totally different light, and **_I_** am one of those people." she paused and looked more closely at the pupils of his eyes, just to make sure he was still coherent enough through his drugged daze, to comprehend what she was saying. She had wanted to tell him this for some time now. "Booth, you are one of the most courageous, caring and smart men that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. As she was saying that she couldn't miss the appearance of a smile that was slowly spreading on Booth's face, the smile actually making it's way to his eyes for the first time in a long while.

"You really feel that way?" he asked her, surprised to hear her admit that out loud. "Wow, thanks Bones." he said, as he blinked to try and keep his eyes from closing. They suddenly started to feel heavy again, as the sedating pain medication and other concoctions that were incorporated into his IV to keep his blood pressure steady among other things, were slowly weighing his eyelids down.

"Yes. Yes, I do really feel that way." she confirmed. "Now listen to me, you need to just rest right now while I go find out what is keeping the Doctor. Don't fight what your body wants you to do." she commanded as she ran her fingers in a feather light touch across his forehead and down his cheek. 'I will wake you when the Doctor is in here, I promise."

Booth had not even heard the last sentence, his body finally giving up on the fight to stay awake. His relief at just knowing that he was once again able to remember his partner, was all he needed to allow himself to finally let go and give into the fatigue, in seconds he was dozing peacefully.

_**30 Minutes Later . . .**_

Brennan had been told that the reason the Doctor had been delayed in getting to Booth's room – was due to another patient's room whom had started to code after their own recent serious surgery. All ended well and the patient was resting easy once again. Dr. Jurisik wasted no time once he did arrive at Booth's room. Brennan had gently nudged Booth awake again as the Dr. worked quickly to complete his usual post-operative check up which included checking all vitals, Booth's chart of notes from the Nurses, shining a pen light into the Agent's bloodshot brown eyes to check for any signs of bleeding or any other of the handful of complications that were most typical with the procedure Booth had just undergone.

Brennan happily informed the Dr. that Booth had indeed regained substantial portions of his memory, though at the moment it was still too soon to tell if he got all of the years back that he had been missing after the first surgery. Brennan had been so ecstatic and caught up in the fact that he at least remembered **_her_** this time, that she hadn't stopped to think of the how many other critically important memories she should have tested him on.

There was little Parker of course, Booth's job, his Brother Jared, the Squints. All of these thoughts went roaming through her mind as she stood back allowing the Doctor to do his thing. She hoped the Doctor tested more of Booth's memory just as he had after the Tumor removal surgery.

"Well Agent Booth. I must say that physically I could not be more pleased with the outcome of the surgery to drain the cyst and insert that shunt. It went perfectly and the shunt continues to do it's thing. In fact, you will notice the Nurses will be coming in to drain the container capturing the oozing fluids – less and less frequently over the next couple of days. Now I have some basic questions I need to run you through, to test your memories, as I am sure you recall from your first surgery. Then I will just do some random tests of your motor skills and other functions, since you may recall that those are also routine after any kind of surgery to the head or brain."

"Yeah okay Doc but can you do me one small favor?" Booth asked, his voice still not sounding 100% strong yet. "Well, I_** please**_ suppose that depends on what it is." the Doctor joked.

"Could you just avoid saying the word oozing again? Or ooze, oozed . . . well, you get the picture. I don't know what it is but, I hate that word!" Booth said, his sense of humor obviously still in tact as well.

"Hahaha, yes of course, I think I can manage that." he replied.

He then did the memory tests that Brennan had hoped he would do, he asked Booth many of the questions that he had asked him after the previous surgery. She was thankful when Booth was indeed able to recall his job, his son, his Brother and the Squints. He was fuzzy on what year it was as well as the actual date and there were some other random areas here and there that he still struggled to recall, to now avail.

It appeared that he was able to remember all of the people closest to him, and the more major aspects of his life, anything pertaining to the bigger picture. But he seemed to be unable to recall some of the more minute details - or things that hadn't been in the forefront of his mind. He wasn't able to recall his exact Birthday, or even when his Son's was. He was unable to describe what his most recent case had been about, or who were his main FBI friends and co-workers. He couldn't recite the physical address of his home - but he of course was able to remember every little detail about what kind of car he drove – something Brennan found amusing, but not surprising.

The Doctor assured them that the memories he had regained were a good sign that the others would follow. He explained that as more and more of the remaining fluid build up drained out, and the swelling and infection had been nullified, that Booth's recollection of his fuzzier details, would slowly come back.

Booth finally seemed to back on the road to recovery – Brennan walked out with the Doctor to thank him and ask some of her own questions about Booth's current status and prognosis. When she returned to the room, she caught a glimpse of Booth doing something that she assumed he would not have done in front of her, in fact he hadn't heard her enter since the glass sliding door to his recovery room had been left ajar for the frequent visits from the Nursing staff checking on him.

He was looking up toward the ceiling, but she could tell he was being cautious not to move too much and cause his headache to flare up or aggravate his surgical incisions. She could see a glistening of barely there tears in his eyes, and even though she didn't believe in God per say, she knew enough to be able to determine that he was praying.

And knowing him as well as she did, she knew that he was not _**asking**_ for anything, especially not for himself. But that he was merely giving thanks to God for his survival through two sensitive and dangerous surgeries, but also for the priceless memories that had thankfully been returned to him.

_**Author's Note: So I had planned to write this so that Booth had started acting more like Brennan, as he struggled with his now missing intuition and his faltering ability to read people. I planned to have Brennan try to show him how he used to be though still not very good at it. But this also seems like a good ending because to me this chapter already seemed borderline boring.**_

_**So I leave it up to all of you to decide. Should I end it here and move on to other stories? Or should I do a few more chapters and then stop. Thanks all!**_


	7. Somber Sweets

_**Once again I am sorry for the insanely long delaysince my last story update. I have become even more overwhelmed by the stesses of life and ailing finances - and have not been able to focus on anything else. I hope you enjoy this update and pls feel free to throw me some ideas as to where the story is headed from here. :-) Thank you all for the reviews thus far - they push me onward.**_

_**From the Previous Chapter: **_

_. . .She could see a glistening of barely there tears in his eyes, and even though she didn't believe in God per say, she knew that he was praying - and knowing him as well as she did, she knew enough to know that he was not asking for anything for himself, that was not his nature - but that he was merely giving thanks to God for his survival and for the majority of his memories returning to him._

**DEJA VU**

**Chapter VII**

Brennan held her post just inside the open sliding glass doors to Booth's room, she wanted to give him a few minutes to finish his silent prayer of thanks, and regain his composure a bit. His eyes had closed for a few minutes and the second she saw his eyes start to open, she acted like she was just walking in at that moment. She did this because she felt like that quiet moment he had just taken, was private and should _remain_ that way.

"I know you are probably growing tired of being asked this," she said as she started moving towards Booth's bedside. "But, how are you feeling?" she asked as she reached out to hold his hand to reconnect their physical touch - which was something that had become so habitual and comfortable, that she wasn't even aware that she had done it.

"Nah, that is a question that in most cases, just lets you know that someone cares." Booth answered, "so I just try to remember that." he looked up at her and smiled, his eyes giving away the fatigue he was still experiencing. "Oh and hey Bones?" he continued, "I just wanted to tell you . . . uh, I'm sorry."

Brennan was taken aback,unsure of why he could possibly feel the need to say that to her. "What? **_You_** are sorry? For what?" she said as she was using her foot to pull the nearby chair over a little closer, so she could sit down. She felt like she was hovering over him in her current position. Once she was seated, Booth continued with his apology.

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember you at first." he said, looking down at their intertwined hands for a moment, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable, "I mean, I know how devastated I would be, if you were to suddenly forget who I was . . . and I -"

"What?! Booth, listen to me," Brennan interrupted him, then placing her finger gently under his chin, guiding him to look at her, "You have nothing to be sorry for. This was not your fault Booth and while yes, it was hard for me initially, wondering if you would ever remember everything we have been through together and all that I thought we meant to each other . . . but - well, after the initial shock wore off, I can't-" she paused as if taking a moment to control her emotions, "- I can't explain why but, I just knew that you would eventually find a way back to me." she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking down just as Booth had done before when **he** had felt vulnerable as she did now. She wasn't used to being so open about feeling that she couldn't scientifically explain.

"You may have forgotten _temporarily_ but – I knew enough from my own memories of working side by side with you that – that you would never give up until you found some way to get those memories back. Even if you had to spend more time with Sweets to do it, which I know you hate." she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Her eyes finally finding their way back to his like a magnet to a refrigerator.

Booth said nothing, he only tightened his grip on her hand and smiled at her, this time his smile _**did**_ reach his eyes and the fatigue that had been there just a few minutes before, was now replaced with the familiar sparkle that hadn't been there before he first told her he was seeing things. Her words rejuvenating him like no medication ever could. With that, he allowed his eyes to close, thinking in his own mind that he would just rest them for a minute. Within just over a minute Brennan could see the steady rising and falling of his muscular chest as he slipped into a peaceful slumber, his body forcing him to allow it time to heal.

Brennan quietly slipped out of the room to go find their friends in the waiting room to share the good news of Booth's positive progression to wellness and take comfort in their support.

Two Hours Later . . .

Brennan had been able to gain approval to have the Squint team – and Sweets of course, to all be allowed in Booth's room. Since he was now officially out of the woods as far as the last surgery went, they had moved him to a room that would still allow them to monitor his progression frequently, checking his drains and meds, looking for any signs of infection and everything else they typically watched more closely for during the first 24-48 hrs after any major surgery.

Usually only two visitors at a time were allowed in, but since all of them were professionals and Brennan had such clout at that Hospital, they were all allowed in together.

Booth faintly heard the sound of familiar voices speaking in whispered tones, mixed in with the sound of the machines that surrounded his bed, still keeping tabs on his every breath and heartbeat. Angela was the first one to spot the fluttering of Booth's eyelids as he fought his way out of the drugged haze he was still struggling to overcome each time he awakened.

"Booth!" Angela's shout of their recovering friend's name immediately caused all of the other heads in the room to turn towards the hospital bed. Angela was at Booth's side before anyone else had even gotten out of their own seats. Booth couldn't help but smile at her enthusiastic greeting – which was just his name but she said it with so much excitement that you could almost hear four different emotions in just that one shouted name; fear – was he okay? Happiness – glad he survived his emergency surgery, love – anyone could tell by her reaction just how much she cared for her Agent friend, and last, concern, how was he feeling and was there anything he needed?

Brennan was watching her best friend's reaction with a smile as well. She knew Angela and Booth's friendship had grown stronger with each passing year, in fact all of them had their own special bond with him and most would never admit it, but they all secretly hoped that Booth was as impressed with each of them in their own rights, as they were with him. Brennan knew that they all looked at Booth as some kind of living Super Hero, she felt proud to know that she was closer to him than all of them, but would never express that thought outloud.

"Angela" came the still weak sounding reply from the hospital bed. Booth coughed lightly in an effort to lubricate his dry throat on his own while his eyes searched the table next to his bed, looking for water. But Angela had a cup and straw at his lips before he had even _thought_ about reaching for the quenching liquid on his own.

"Angela, I didn't have surgery on my _hands_." Booth smirked, "I _can_ hold a cup without being helped like a two year old." he said, feeling a little less than macho at appearing needy or dependant. Angela's face turned just a hint of red before she laughed it off along with him and the rest of the clan. All of them had moved to surround Booth's bed by now, and they all had questions for him in regard to his health and well being. Booth was caught off guard when they all began to voice their individual questions at him, all at the same time.

"Look, everyone, please just take a deep breath will ya?" Booth asked, "I'm fine – there is no need to worry and I promise, any questions that Bones hasn't already answered, we will get to okay? There's no rush, I ain't goin anywhere." he said as he closed his eyes for a minute, trying to ease the throbbing in the back of his head and neck that had been steadily building since he woke up.

Brennan was back with the Head Nurse in seconds, having noticed the occasional grimace that appeared on Booth's face and the lines of pain that were deepening around his eyes the longer he remained awake.

"Agent Booth, nice to have you awake again, you slept longer than we had expected this time. How is your level of pain on a scale of 1 to 10?" she asked him as she started checking his IV's and some of the monitoring devices.

"I'm fine." Booth commanded, "And I hate that _scale_ question. Why can't you just ask me in the form of a normal question? Like, do I have a _little _pain, a _lot_ of pain, or _unbearable_ pain?" he continued, obviously a little edgier than he had been since he came out of his coma. "I have a bit of a headache, that's all." he concluded, downplaying his pain since he felt that admitting to more than that in front of his friends, would only make him look weak. After all, he had an image to uphold he thought.

"Yeah okay, uh-huh." the Nurse replied, as she quietly was increasing the level of morphine that was flowing in through the tube that was still inserted directly into the area around his surgical incision. She wasn't not buying a word that he said since she knew that patients whom had undergone similar types of brain surgery, always complained of '_unbearable_' headaches during the first few days after waking up. She also hadn't missed the slight squinting of his eyes, as if trying to shield them from the light in the room, that most likely was aggravating the painful throbbing.

"Well," she continued, "The Doctor will be around shortly as he makes his last rounds of the day. I will be sure to let him know that you are probably his first patient to feel 'fine' after having had brain surgery." she then chucked and smiled at Booth, giving him a wink to know that she understood what he was doing and why. She turned off the overhead florescent lights on her way out, hoping that would also help make him more comfortable and reduce his head ache pain.

Booth smiled back at her as she left, not missing her gesture with the lights. He immediately spoke up in an attempt to keep anyone from fussing over his said headache. "So did I miss anything exciting while I was out?" he asked the group.

The next hour and a half was spent with questions about Booth's initial symptoms, his prognosis, and all of the usual concerns. Booth in return was informed of the current case they were all working on, though he itched to be well and working it with them. Agent Perotta had been helping in his absence once again, he would have to do something to thank her for taking on the Squints – and for having had to do it so often, since he had been out sick or injured more this past year, than he had in his entire FBI career. At least now he knew why he had been so weak all the time. Having his back go out more than ever, breaking his wrist and getting knocked off balance, not to mention unconscious, during the hockey game. All of the injuries occurring much more easily than they should have.

Booth couldn't help but notice one person in the room, whom had hardly spoken during the entire hour. Someone who normally would have been the most aggressive in his questioning and his concern. Lance Sweets had pretty much just nodded occasionally and other than briefly stating how relieved he was that Booth was going to be okay, he hadn't said much else the entire time.

"Okay so what gives there Sweets?" Booth finally had to ask. "Shouldn't you already be sizing up my 'feelings' over what happened? Trying to get me to talk about it or something? Since when did you become the strong silent type?" he teased, trying to get a reaction from his friend.

Brennan noticed how uncomfortable the others seemed upon hearing Booth's comments to Sweets. Then she recalled what Angela had told her about how Sweets' had pretty much lost it in the ER waiting room while Booth was being evaluated after his bizarre hallucinations had reached a critical level. She decided that she had better rescue the somber Psychologist before the conversation became any more awkward.

"Booth, we really should all get going now." she said, jumping in before Sweets had to answer. "We can visit again tomorrow and you really shouldn't push yourself like this anyway, especially after having your second surgery in under a week!" she reprimanded, "We need to let you get some rest again Booth, you are starting to look more worn out with each passing moment - and don't even try to argue with me about it!" she added, seeing Booth's mouth opening - already starting to prepare his reply. She still kept a tight grip of his hand from her constant post next to his bed, she wasn't letting go until she got to say her own good bye to him - once the rest of the group had departed.

Everyone agreed and began to say their good byes and move towards the door. Sweets had been able to garner up enough fake enthusiasm as he said good bye to Booth, hoping to fool his healing friend enough to cause him to forget about how quiet Sweets had been during the visit. Sweets still hadn't been able to get himself to talk to anyone about his little outburst in the waiting room. He had toyed with the idea of contacting Dr. Gordon Wyatt for a session, hoping to uncover why he hadn't been able to handle Booth's life threatening medical condition – even though he knew that Booth's own job as an FBI Special Agent, constantly put him at risk of injury or death.

But Sweets hadn't actually placed a call to to good ole' Gordon Gordon as Booth called him, because quite simply, he still felt a bit embarrassed over the way he had lost controle of his emotions that day – and in front of everyone - after having just been informed that day out of the blue, that there was something seriously wrong with Booth's health.

Booth however, hadn't been fooled at all by Sweet's attempt to be cheerful when saying good bye. He decided that he would get to the bottom of that somehow, hell he had nothing else to do while stuck in this stinking hospital anyhow, he thought. '_What's going on with you Sweets?' _he thought, _'What are you trying so hard to cover up?" _

_**TBC . . .**_

**Please review – and I am open to ideas and suggestions on where you want to see this story go. I will try harder to update faster too, I promise!**


	8. Brennan's Story vs Booth's Dream

_**From the Previous Chapter:**_

Sweets still hadn't been able to get himself to talk to anyone about his little outburst in the waiting room. He had toyed with the idea of contacting Dr. Gordan Wyatt for a session, hoping to uncover why he hadn't been able to handle Booth's life threatening medical condition – even though he knew that Booth's own job as an FBI Special Agent, constantly put him at risk of injury or death.

But Sweets hadn't actually placed a call to Gordan because quite simply, he still felt too embarrassed by how he lost control of his emotions – and in front of everyone - after just finding out that there was suddenly something seriously wrong with Booth's health.

Booth hadn't been fooled at all by Sweet's attempt to be cheerful when saying good bye. He decided that he would get to the bottom of that somehow, hell he had nothing else to do while stuck in this stinking hospital anyhow, he thought. '_What's going on with you Sweets?' _he thought, _'What are you trying so hard to cover up?" _

**DEJA VU**

**Chapter VIII**

Brennan waited until everyone else had said their good buys, each having let Booth know they were there for him, each said in their own unique way. She then turned to Booth to let him know she too was going to leave, but only long enough to run home to check on her place and change her clothing.

"Bones, I know you have been here far too much as it is so please, do me a favor and go home and get some sleep okay? I will be fine, hell with the amount of drugs still in my system, I won't be long for the conscious world for a while anyway.)

Reluctantly Brennan agreed to do as he asked, but only because she knew he was right and she knew she would be able to better care for him if she wasn't exhausted herself. "Okay Booth, I won't argue with you, I will do as you are asking but only because I don't want to see you get upset in your condition. But I am coming straight back here after I have showered and rested – and I'm leaving strict instructions with the staff here that they are to call me immediately if your condition changes even slightly in any way."

"Okay, okay. I know better than to ever try to talk you out of that one." he chuckled. "But can you do me a favor when you do come back?"

"Sure Booth, anything."

"Great. Well, I need you to enlighten me as to what is going on with Sweet's. I saw you glancing at him with concerned looks etched all over your beautiful face." he said as she slightly blushed from the compliment. "I want to know what happened with him that is making him act so out of character. I never thought I would ever admit this but, I missed the old over achieving, psycho-babbling Dr. Sweets." he said as he struggled to keep his eyes from drooping as the drugs in his system seemed to be winning their fight to drag him back into slumber land.

Brennan looked down towards her shoes, something Booth knew she did when she was trying to avoid telling him something, or was contemplating lying to him and telling him Sweet's was fine. After a couple of minutes she finally agreed to do as Booth asked. "Okay, I was going to tell you that you were mistaken but, you have always been too in tune with that infamous gut of yours so I know better than to try and disuade you from pursuing this topic. You are right in that he is acting differently, and I will tell you what my theory is on why. But it's nothing major and I don't want you stressing over this, it merely has to do with how . . . well, let's just say how - affected – he was when he first heard that you were in the hospital having tests and even more so when I told him they had found a brain tumor. I think it just caught him off guard at how much he has come to care about you and I. You especially. He looks up to you Booth even though he would never admit that. I will tell you more when I come back, but for now I can tell you are barely able to stay awake so I want you to allow yourself to sleep, you need it Booth."

Booth barely had the energy to slightly nod, which resulted in a cringe of pain flashing across his handsome features as even the smalled nod aggravated his surgical incision. "Mmokayy, bt we aren't done d'scussin this." he slurred, closing his eyes as he started to lose the fight to stay awake, "We need to help em see that it's okay n tht Iii'm fiiinne." he had barely finished before once again succumbing to the much needed, healing sleep.

Brennan's face lit up in a sweet smile as she realized at that moment, Booth was coming back to her more and more. His focus as usual, was on how to help someone else, rather than focusing on his own health and well being. Brennan made a silent pledge to herself at that moment, she would have to be the one who watched over Booth, to monitor _his_ health and well being so that at least _someone_ was – since it was obvious that _he_ wasn't going to. She knew that eventually Booth would be begging her to cease her relentless nagging, her threats and warnings to him about resting and not doing too much too soon, etc. She also knew she was up for the fight because, she needed him.

She needed him and she loved him she would be damned if he would suffer a set back because of his own habit of downplaying his own symptoms and injuries and his inability to pace himself, refusing to accept that he wasn't running at 100% yet and that it was going to take some time until he was.

_**Three Days Later, Booth Hospital Room . . .**_

Brennan had taken up her usual spot in the chair near Booth's bed, her laptop on a portable table in front of her where she was working as though in her own office at the Jeffersonian. She was waiting until the Hospital Interns brought her partner back down from Radiology where they were putting him through a few more scans to make sure that the cyst he had before, wasn't returning – which had been known to happen in a few random cases. They also wanted to just see how things were looking and again make sure all remnants of the tumor had indeed been removed completely. This would also help them to better determine his release date.

Brennan had started writing again, just as she had when Booth was in the coma, she always found writing to be relaxing and a great distraction for the worry that plagued her mind. But there was something about the story she wrote while Booth was comatose, that she couldn't get off her mind, and even though she had deleted it, she found herself starting to write numerous versions of basically the same story.

In the back of her mind she wondered if this meant she had some kind of secret fantasy of being Booth's wife. She knew she constantly wished that they, especially Booth, didn't work such dangerous cases and jobs, which was her reason behind writing them in another life, running a business that was the polar opposite of their crime fighting reality. She knew it was mainly Booth's job that was the dangerous one. It was only on some occasions that she was only put in a situation where she was at risk of getting injured, kidnapped or killed, but for Booth, that was his main job! His job constantly put him in situations where he was at risk. There were many cases that he worked on where Brennan wasn't involved, cases that didn't consist of a decaying skeleton but rather live criminals whom in most cases, were armed with deadly weapons or explosives.

_Those_ were the cases that worried her the most, since she wasn't in the field with him to instantly reassure herself that he was alive and uninjured.

_****** Flashback ******_

_She let her mind stroll back to a case that was still too fresh in her mind. Another Agent's case that Booth had been pulled into, a case that was being run by the FBI's Drug Crimes unit. The lead Investigator had found the case beginning to turn cold and after hearing through the grapevine of Booth's success rate for solving some of the most difficult and even ice cold homicide cases, he decided to see if getting a new set of trained eyes to look at the evidence, perhaps there was something they had missed._

_The drug dealer they were trying to bring down, primarily sold to kids, children under the age of 12 that he would find on the street or whom came from broken or abusive homes and were in need of escape from their horrific lives. He took advantage of them and convinced them that he had something that would help them forget and escape for at least a few hours. _

_Then once they were hooked, they were his. He then would also make additional money by further exploiting their drugged state, by getting them hooked up with Child Pornographers. _

_Booth hadn't even let the Lead Investigator that came to him seeking his expertise and assistance, finish briefing him on the case, once he heard children were the victims he had heard enough. No one messed with kid's if Booth could stop it! He was determined to bring this creep down, whether it be in handcuffs, or a body bag._

_Brennan continued thinking back to that case, she would never forget when she rec'd the call from the Hospital stating that Booth had been injured during a raid and that he had specifically asked for Brennan to be called. When she had arrived at the Hospital in record time, she went straight to ER where she had been told she would be brought back to the cubicle he was still being evaluated in._

_Upon walking into the small subdivided room she audibly gasped at what she saw in front of her._

_Booth lay there, eyes closed, a large and bloody patch of thick gauze was being held in place by a Nurse, to the upper right side of his forehead just below the hairline. Upon further quick assessment Brennan noticed another Nurse unwrapping strips of bloody gauze from around Booth's upper bicep, apparently removing the dressings that were temporarily put in place by the EMT's at the scene, in an effort to stop the incessant bleeding._

_One of the Nurses had noticed the petite woman whom had just entered the room, and instantly caught the fact that she looked as though all of the blood had just drained from her face as she laid her eyes on the bleeding Agent in front of her. "Are you alright ma'am?" she quickly asked as she continued to put pressure on Booth's head injury until the main ER Doctor got to their cubicle, "Do you need us to get you a chair? You really aren't looking so well." meanwhile one of the Interns nearby had stepped up to Brennan and grabbed her arm at the elbow to assist her in case she did start to pass out._

_Brennan knew this wasn't about her, it was about Booth – so she took in a deep breath of much needed air and reassured them that she was fine, now that she was over the initial shock of seeing her partner hurt and bleeding so much, she proceeded to move as close as they would allow her to._

_After explaining who she was and why she was in their, even though most people weren't allowed to stay inside the ER treating rooms, they had only been able to calm the thrashing and badly injured FBI Agent by agreeing to call the woman he kept asking them to call. They knew that the more he moved around struggling against them, the worse his bleeding would become. He finally ceased his fight once they told him she was on her way._

_Brennan had been informed that while Booth's Flak jacket had done it's job of protecting his torso, due to the automatic weapons used by the criminals during the raid, some of the wild shots had found their home elsewhere on Booth's body. One creating a very deep and worrisome gash in his forehead, taking a substantial chunk of flesh and bone with it. And the other had made it's home in his upper arm, no exit wound which meant almost immediate surgery to remove the lead projectile before infection started to invade the surrounding tissues._

_Brennan had helped him through the next few days that included surgery to remove the bullet and also to repair the damage to his head from the second stray bullet. A small amount of bone from Booth's hip had actually been used to replace the missing small chunk that would have left a noticeable dent in his handsome face. Once Booth was finally released, Brennan insisted he come stay in her guest home since his dressings needed to be changed frequently and his arm was nearly useless and held tightly in place against his chest with a sling. He also had to use a cane and his remaining good arm, to keep his balance when he walked until his hip healed where the bone had been taken. Brennan knew that was a common procedure and the hip bone was typically where Surgeon's typically 'borrowed' bone from to repair other parts of the body._

_She had more nightmares than he did during his recovery period at her place, her nightmares involved him getting hurt again and again – all at times when she wasn't with him. She knew that was because it was one of her biggest fears – Booth getting mortally wounded when she wasn't there to make sure he watched out for himself along with the people always risked his own life to save. She knew he was trained and could take care of himself, but she felt that her presence reminded him that there were people who cared about HIS well being and safety and she hoped that perhaps it made him more cautious on a subconscious level especially since he didn't like getting hurt with her around, he knew how upset it made her and he would do anything to keep from seeing her upset or worried._

_****** End Of Flashback ******_

Brennan shook her her head slightly as if forcing herself to shake off the bad memories. She had just started typing again when she heard Booth talking to the Interns who were bringing him back into the room. They settled him back into his bed, reconnecting any of the monitors that he still needed to remain attached to for the time being, and left the room. Brennan set her laptop down and moved over to his bed.

"So, were you writing another chapter in your newest book about me, er . . I mean Andy?" he said with a grin, teasing her as he had done ever since he read her other books and noticed the similarities between Andy and himself – but also the main character who was obviously modeled after Bones' herself.

"No," she said grinning shyly back at him. "Smart aleck, I told you before that my Andy character is _not_ based on you!" she laughed, knowing he would always tease her about that, she would never admit to him that he was right, just because he would be even more relentless in his teasing, she would never hear the end of it!

"Well then what _were_ you writing?" he asked, tired of himself being the subject of mose conversations lately due to his recent medical challenges.

Brennan decided to just mention her story to him, after all, it had kept her from losing her mind with worry not knowing if he would awaken or if he would remain in a coma. "Well, I occupied my time while you were in a coma by writing a short story just for something to do. I started thinking how different our lives would be if we had met under other circumstances, and not by working together fighting crime and occasionally being put in dangerous and life threatening situations."

"I guess it was an escape from the reality of our current lives and jobs." she explained, "Instead of working on murder cases and being surrounded by death and illness, I just wanted to write something light and fun."

Booth listened intently as she continued, "Now don't laugh." she warned him, "But I, well - I wrote that you and I worked together in another completely different environment and all of my team from the Jeffersonian, our friends, were in the story as part of our hired help." then she stopped, looking down at the floor, "Naaah nevermind, it's silly."

"No" Booth said, reaching out to hold onto her hand as she stood by his bed, "no it's not silly. And even if it was, it's about time you acted a little silly now and then! Instead of it always being me who acts like a nut now and then – it's healthy Bones. But can I ask you something?"

Brennan nodded. "Well, by any chance did you read the story out loud as you were writing it?" he asked her.

"Well, I might have." she replied, confused as to why he was asking.

Booth looked away and then back towards her again as if deciding carefully on what his next words were going to be, "Well, it's just that I had a really vivid dream while I was out. In my dream we were also not fighting crime any more but we still worked together. By any chance were we married in your story?" he finally asked.

Brennan's jaw dropped open as she gasped out loud again, just as she had done when he first woke up and had lost his memory.

_**TBC . . . **_

**_Well there it is - Please review evn if this wasn't your favorite chapter :-) Thanks!!!  
_**


	9. Schoolgirl Fantasy

_**Enjoy this overdue update!**_

_**From the previous Chapter of Deja Vu . . .**_

_"Bones, by any chance did you read your story out loud as you were writing it?" he asked her._

_"Well, I might have." she replied, confused as to why he was asking, "I had heard that you should talk to people when they are in a coma, but I didn't know what to say to you. I mean, not knowing if you could even hear me and knowing you couldn't respond. I just don't recall if I read the entire story out load. Why do you ask?"_

_Booth looked away and then back towards her again as if deciding carefully on what his next words were going to be, "Well, it's just that I had a really vivid dream while I was out. In my dream we were also not fighting crime any more. By any chance were we married in your story?" he finally asked._

_Brennan's jaw dropped open as she gasped out loud again, just as she had done when he first woke up and had lost his memory._

**Deja Vu**

**Chapter IX**

_**Booth's Hospital Room . . .**_

Booth silently waited for Brennan to answer his question. The few things she told him about her story, sounded eerily familiar but he wasn't quite sure why. He wasn't sure since things were still foggy in his drugged state of mind, but her story seemed very similar to some of his most vivid dreams while still in a coma.

After she recovered from the initial shock of his odd question, she attempted to answer – realizing she would have to either lie to him, which she sucked at – or admit to him that she had indeed written them as a married couple.

"Well, yes I might have written us as being married – BUT it was pertinent to the storyline!" she practically shouted, not noticing her voice getting higher and speaking faster as she fought to cover the awkwardness she felt. "Booth, do you remember prior to your surgery, that I had been rather obsessed with thoughts of having a baby?" she didn't even pause for him to respond. "So it was only _natural _that those thoughts found their way into my story." she explained, trying hard to justify her reason for having them married of all things! As always, she tried to explain it using logical terms as to why she had done that. She felt her face starting to heat up with the blush of embarrassment. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wha-? Wait! Booth why did you just ask me that? About whether we were married in my story? Are you saying that you heard me reading it when you were in your coma?"

"No Bones . . . well, maybe. I – I don't know, right now I'm not sure of **anything**. But I do know that I had some very vivid dreams while I was out. Some good and some . . . not so good. But one of them just seemed to contain a lot of the same things you mentioned in your story. Can I see it? Maybe if I read it, it would trigger something for me – oh and by the way – Yes. Yes, I do remember your obsession with having a baby. But I admit, I had forgotten completely until you just mentioned it."

Brennan's eyes immediately darted away from Booth's, uncomfortably looking down toward her shoes. "Uh . . . well I . . . I think I deleted it." she admitted. "But I do have some shorter stories that are similar in nature – maybe those could help just as well. Or, maybe I can ask Hodgins to look at my laptop, he might be able to recover it. He's done that for me before when I have lost files or accidentally deleted something I needed." she bargained. "He's _very_ good."

"Oh. No, that's okay Bones, don't worry about it." his voice sounding more disappointed than his words conveyed.

"It's _your _story, so it's yours to delete if you choose to. It's also up to you if you want me to see any of the other versions you wrote. Knowing you, I'm sure you had a _logical _reason for deleting it in the first place." he said while sporting his infamous half grin. She knew he was half teasing her about her constant need to discover the logic in practically every situation.

He was mainly just trying to make her feel better. Knowing that she wanted to help him in any way she could – he also knew how disappointed she would be in realizing that she had gotten rid of something that may have done just that.

"That's just it Booth. I am not quite sure _why_ I deleted it. To be honest, I would venture to guess that when I read through it again, it just seemed silly. Too far from reality - like some schoolgirl fantasy." she said without really thinking of _what_ she was saying.

Booth's left eyebrow arched up in surprise, "Fantasy? Wait a minute – am I hearing this right? Are you telling me you have _fantasized _about us being married?" he had to fight hard just to contain the happy smile that threatened to burst free on his face. Then adding his usual humor so as not to have to deal with the awkwardness of where this conversation was heading – he added "I mean, I can't say as I blame you – after all, I _would _make a good catch." then he laughed out loud which brought the painful reminder to his still fresh surgical wound and the chunk of his skull that had been cut into.

They had warned him that he would experience pain similar to that of a severe concussion or fractured skull – both of which he had experienced on more than one occasion in his past. Either from the brutal POW beatings he had barely endured, to one of his many on the job injuries as a Special Agent - Brennan's exploding refrigerator being one such occasion.

"I know this sounds mean but, it serves you right for teasing me Booth." Brennan teased him in return, stating that he was deserving of the pain but not _really_ meaning it. She was trying not to think about the embarrassment she felt rising within her over her accidental admission to her most private thoughts where he was concerned. She knew that he had only just begun to tease her and grill her about her comments and the short stories she had written while he was out. She had to admit, she wanted to find out more about the dreams he had while in a coma since he insinuated that those dreams were a mirror image to parts of her story. There had to be a logical reason for that to even be possible.

Suddenly realizing that her comment about him deserving the increased pain that he caused himself by laughing at her, she caved in immediately "Seriously though Booth, _are_ you okay? Do you want me to get the Nurse to give you some more pain medication?" she asked as she then caught Booth unsuccessfully trying to stifle a tired yawn.

"No!" he blurted out more abruptly than he meant to, only due to his dislike for pain meds. He knew he needed them, but he preferred to keep from _over_ medicating. "But thank you." he said, his voice softening from the fatigue that was seeping into his every cell, but also to emphasize his sincerity. "I think I need to get some shut eye." he surprisingly admitted, "I am just feeling really worn out all of a sudden."

Brennan pulled the blankets up higher on his chest, wanting to make him as comfortable as she could. Her mind wandering as she thought of how close she had come to losing him forever. "Alright, good. You _do_ look more tired , I can see it in your eyes. So look, you sleep and I will sit here with you for a while until I am sure you are asleep and comfortable, then I will go home to check on my place and get a good night's sleep myself. But - I will be here before you wake up in the morning." she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Booth reached his right hand up and cupped the back of her head, pressing her just a little more firmly against his lips, and keeping her there for a long, passionate show of his own affection. Breaking apart moments later, his eyes were already closed as he had finally succumbed to the exhaustion and drugs in his system for a much needed night's sleep. Brennan just watched him quietly for a few minutes, reaching out to trace her fingers along the outline of his jaw.

"Sleep well Booth." she said as she then quietly slipped out the door to get some much needed rest herself.

_**A/N: I haven't updated this fic in ages due to other fics I am writing and the fact that when I started writing "Déjà vu" I hadn't planned on it being a very long story. I am toying with updating and doing what I initially planned which is a time jump moving the timeline ahead 2 months and having Brennan trying to show Booth how he used to use his "gut" to do his job. **_

_**She sucks at it but for him she tries hard to teach him by trying to use her own gut instinct. It was going to be like role reversal where post-tumor Booth acts more like detached "just the facts" Brennan, and Bones in return as to act like Booth used to be to get him to remember his former pre-tumor methods.**_


End file.
